1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display module and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Display module is extensively used in a variety of display devices, wherein the up-to-date display devices such as smart phones or portable internet devices greatly have the touch interface instead of the conventional keys. To cope with the increasing popularity of touch interface, the display area of the display panel becomes larger and larger and the slim frame design is accordingly developed.
The conventional display module 1′ as shown in FIG. 1A includes a frame body 2′, a backlight module 3′, and a display panel 4′, wherein the backlight module 3′ is disposed in the frame body 2′; the display panel 4′ is disposed on the frame body 2′ and is fixed thereto by a double sided tape 6′ in “□” shape, for example. In addition, the frame body 2′ is made of plastic and constitutes the display module 1′ having a wider frame margin. FIG. 1B shows a display module 1 having a narrower frame margin, wherein the display module 1 has a frame body 2 with a podium 23 to meet the requirement of a narrower frame margin design. Furthermore, in place of the conventional double sided tape 6′ which has weaker stickiness, glue 6 is used to improve the fixation of the display panel 4 and the frame body 2.
However, in order to match up a larger display area 41 of the display panel 4 and the narrow margin design, the black frame 45 of the display panel 4 becomes smaller and smaller, resulting in a reduced distance D between the edge of the light guide plate and optical films of the backlight module 3 and the edge of the display area 41. That is, the edge of the light guide plate is closer to the display area 41. Consequently, compared with the display module 1′ with a wider margin design and a larger black frame 45′ shown in FIG. 1A, the distance D of the display module 1 is smaller than the distance D′, causing the leakage of large angle light to occur more easily. That is, light on the light path “a” or “b” will be received by the viewer as a leaked light. In other words, the thickness of the podium 23 limits the space inside the frame body 2 and therefore effects the arrangement of the backlight module 3, i.e. the light guide plate of the backlight module 3 cannot extend further outward, causing the leakage of large angle light to occur. Moreover, due to the limitation to the plastic material, the thickness of the frame body 2 cannot be further reduced.